Lonely Nights
by Blue Rin'neggan
Summary: Sakura hated being alone. And Sakura blamed something onher husband that never happened. OC Hinata


**Okay, people here is my third one-shot! Wait... lols, I spelled it "one-shit" by accident! Hold on, I'll edit it. Anyway, if you like this story could you please read my other fic"Love and Pain: The Beginnings" and drop a review, yeah... that would be nice. If your a fellow author, you should know how it feels to have no reviews, witch means you should have pity and review. All right, enough bitching and complaining, on with the story! Remember to R & R.**

**Disclaimer- Ej2 doesn't own Naruto, Michael Jackson does.**

**Pairing- NaruSaku, slight NaruHina.**

**Rating- T (Just in case I put any bad words in)**

blah- talking

_blah- thinking_

**blah- Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**

**_blah- flashback_**

* * *

**_Lonely Nights_**

* * *

It was another silent night, floors creaking and Crickets singing. The tall house-hold, standing at 100 feet high was the home of Uzumaki Sakura the head at the local hospital of Konohagakure. She was 22 years old now and some-what hated living alone, although she never said, she missed her husband. Her husbands name was Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage. He led the ninja village; oh yes! I forgot to tell you that both of this young ones were Shinobi of their village. Naruto didn't go on missions any more though since he was Hokageand all. He just sat at his desk silently signing papers and documents; nobody saw him after work. Actually the only ones who ever saw him were a few Jonins and some ANBU on the occasion. Sakura worked at the hospital during the weekdays and occasionally shopped or ate out with her friends, Ino, Tenten and Temari. Nobody saw her at night either.

Temari had moved to Konoha when she married Shikamaru, she used to live in Sunagakurewith her two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara the Kazekage. Ino had quit the Shinobi buisnesssome years ago after all the heartbreak it caused and opened her own flower shop. Her business did well and she had different boyfriends by the day. She wasn't the type to get married though. Tenten was a year older then her three friends and worked very well with weapons, she had her husband too, Neji. Sakura seemed to always be happy around her friends, of course except for when Lee was hitting on her.

So far, nobody had ever seen her when she went to her apartment alone at night; the same as her husband. Sakura had been living alone now for about 3 months now? Usually she wept a little when all the lights were off and nobody would see. Sometime she would make herself some tea, or if she was really upset she would watch some family movie. Her three friends knew a bit about her misery and usually told her to get over the man that she was in love with at one point in time. they said she should get a divorce and movie on. Maybe start dating again. She refused, saying that maybe it wasn't true, that maybe her old friend of the years hadn't betrayed her as she had thought. Maybe it was all a lie and she had just been hallucionating. But all four girls knew it was not the truth... at least from what she had told them.

At a young age, the Haruno girl thought she knew what love was. She along with her group of friends were all infatuated with the Uchiha prodigy that was missing to this day. A bit later, after becoming Genin, to gain power, claiming that all his worthless bonds brought him down, or maybe it was just all the fan-girls. At the same time Naruto, who was the village fool at the time was in love with Sakura. He was rejected every day of the week and kept on going until, eventually Sakura gave in and fell for the blond. They were the happiest couple in Konoha, some of the villagers said they knew they would end up together from the beginning. Eventually all of her friends started dating too and life was truly joyous. I guess you could say that Sakura'smiserable fate was chosen the first time she went on a date with the boy, or maybe it was when he proposed one summer evening. None the less, during the time they were together, Sakura could not think of a time when she felt happier.

The two got married under the stars, outdoors under the trees. That day was the day their fates were permanently intertwined. Sakura had expected that once she was married, she would have no romance troubles. They would have children after a year or two and grandchildren later on, then live to ripe old age and spend their last breath together. of course initially, it was all good. The mornings joyous, days fun, and nights loving and playful. Just four months ago she became pregnant with his child. She notified him last week, and he said nothing. He just walked away and said he needed time to think. Of course this all happened after _that_day. The day after _it _happened, she kicked him out of the house and told him to live alone. After asking and screaming at her, asking her what he did, she just said. "It's just that I found out, you didn't expect to hide it from me forever, did you?" Naruto agreed obediently in the end and packed his things and left with tears rolling down his face.

During his work, Naruto may seem to be just dong paperwork, but really he was just using shadow clones. One doing his work, one mourning for his wife as if she was dead, and one talking with his friends. None of them knew what he did either, as he claimed to not know himself. He did have thoughts on what she might think he had done, but he couldn't place his finger on it. His friends called her a bitch and had always asked him why he love her to begin with. He said he did not know why, but inside he could list a hundred reasons. Of course on the other hand, he told himself that he should have known something like this would happen if he ever won her heart, back when they were Genin and before they became a couple. But then again he didn't care all those things happen to him anyway, so it didn't matter who he chose.

He had enough of this at this point, and finally decided to do something about what was going on, especially since he found out that Sakura was carrying his child last week. He talked to Shikamaru about his plans yesterday and today was the day it would go into action! But none of this plan was known in the other Uzumaki household. Sakura lay silently in her bed, thrashing from her nightmares that plagued her sleep. With one, final twist she awoke from her sleep; her eyes fluttered open like the sun and she moved her hands to the sheets. With a little strength, she pushed down on the bed witch lifted her body until she was sitting up, straight forward. She took a deep breath and yawned then raised her arms up high.

She was upset that she was still having these nightmares that were disrupting her sleep. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and decided to make some coffee, because it seemed tonight would be another lonely, sleepless night. Sometimes she regretted kicking Naruto out, but when she reminded herself of what he did she forgot every thought she had just been thinking. Sakuramoved towards her alarm clock and checked the time and saw it was one thirty in the morning. The woman stood and took some steps forward and stretched her legs, then she walked out of her room and down the hallway to get the coffee. After seemingly endless movement of her feet, she stepped into the kitchen and up to the cabinet. She took out the coffee powder and dumped it into a cup of hot water she had just accumulated the minute before. After stirring the mixture around for about 20 seconds, she took a sip and sat down in a chair near the kitchen table.

She shivered a bit, now being fully awake. She hated living alone and she always did. She never had ever before, this was the only time; after Naruto left. She grew up in her parents care until she moved into Naruto's apartment while they were dating. When they got married they had decided to move into a bigger, neater house; that of course was where she lived now. As she drank her coffee silently, she had many thoughts and feelings going through her head. At times she thought of going to Naruto and saying she was sorry and forget that the whole thing happened. A silent tear made it's way down her cheek; but she couldn't do that. If she did, she would lose her pride, her dignity, and the ability to ever trust hm ever again. Not that that last part wasn't already lost. She felt betrayed, used, lied to, she wondered why she felt this way after all these months.

Well, she had loved him after all. Enough to plan on spending the rest of her life with him and having his children. But obviously, he hadn't felt the same way. Maybe she was just his sex toy, that he enjoyed using often, or maybe...

**Forehead, if you have enough time to think of all these ideas, then maybe you can notice that somebody is knocking on the door.**

_What the hell are you talking about? I don't hear a thing... oh... I wonder who it is, maybe it's Ino here to pity me again!_

**Just get the god damn door, you can take pity and cry after. Now go, it'll be could to talk to somebody instead of laying there weeping like usual.**

"I wonder who that could be." She whispered silently to herself as she lowered her cup. She pushed her chair back a little and wearily stood up. With another deep breath, she walked out the kitchen door and down the hallway once more, opposite from the direction she came. Step after step, beat after beat, movement after movement. The sweat accumulaing along her wide forehead. The door seemed so far away to her it was as if she would never reach. The blinding anticipation as if waiting to see her Christmas present when she was seven years old. On top of the continuing knocks on the door, their was alot of pressure on her to get there faster, earlier so that the person wouldn't leave her alone again.

She came to a stop as she arrived in front of the door, she gulped and went to unlock the door. After another knock, she twisted the knob on the door and opened it. For a minute ahe felt anger when she saw blond hair and thought it was Ino, but she was dead wrong. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she stood there rooted to the spot, flabbergasted with her mouth opening and closing trying to get words out like a fish. Standing there in front of her was her husband standing there with his hair combed in a black tux and holding a bouquet of red roses and a sad on his face. After a few seconds, Sakura began to gain her composer and said silently. "Come In." He walked through the door and sat on the couch and the living room that was right when you walk in. Sakura closed the door and turned around and stood by the door and stood by the door. Normally, she would have scolded him for sitting on her furniture without her permission, but the was not the occasion and afterall, he was the one bought it.

"Wy are you here?" She asked with spite on her voice trying to act as cold as possible, but inside she was bleeding.

**Kit, this is not going to be easy.**

_I already knew that when I came over here._

"Because I don't think I can live with out you any more." He said as he stood up and handed her the bouquet, then sat back down. Sakura came back to her senses with anger and dropped the roses to the floor.

"Don't give me that shit, get out of my house." She said coldly, but truly, he was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Hunny, why do you hate me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I think you know why." Sakura said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Wait... what exactly is it that you think I did?" Naruto asked a little louder with sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't act like you don't remember." She said as she walked over and sat down in a chair across from Naruto.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about, remind me what I did." Naruto said, once again in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't remember now? How do you not remember cheating on your wife?" Sakura asked with a nasty smirk. To say Naruto was shocked was a true understatement. he didn't know what to think, as he sat rooted to the spot. He knew that was a lie, and frankly he had no idea what she was talking about.

"S-Sakura-Ch-Chan, what a-are you talking about?" Naruto asked shakily with sweat pouring down his face.

"You think I didn't see you... making out with Hinata that day after work. You told me that you were going to take me to a beutiful reaturaunt, but you never came home. After looking for you, I finally find you making out with Hinata at your desk in the Hokage office." Sakura said sadly as her eyes drooped down and her heart fell apart.

"W-What? Oh.... I'm sorry I couldn't make it that night. And no, I wasn't making out with Hinata if that's what your thinking. How could you think I was cheating on you?" Naruto said whole-heartedly.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you with my own two eyes!" Sakura yelled waving her arms around as the tears finally made out of her eyes. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple, he was truely very angry inside that she made his life a living hell because of _that._

**_Naruto was sitting in his office, checking his cloths for his dinner with Sakura-Chan in a few minutes. Just as he was just about done, he heard a knock on the door. He let out a breath and saw Neji and Lee walk in to his room._**

**_"What do you want, Neji? I have to leave now." Naruto said impatiently._**

**_"Well we have received some information from the Mizukage about that contract, it'll take an hour at the most, I'm sure Sakura will understand. Now don't argue, Hokage-Sama this is very important." Neji said. Naruto sighed and sat back down in his chair._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(One hour later...)_**

**_"Okay, we'll leave now." Lee stated as he and Neji walked out the door. Naruto got up, put on his robes and started to head out the door when it flung open again. "God damn it." Naruto whispered under his breath. Hinat then came out and roughly pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him. A few seconds, she got off._**

**_"Hinata, what the hell?" Naruto asked angerly._**

**_"I had to do it, because I love you." Hinata said with a blush._**

**_"I'm Married, now move!" Naruto yelled as he pushed him aside and walked out the door. Hinata then walked towards the window and saw Sakura running out of the building crying. With a laugh she stated. "Good, if everything goes as planned, then Sakura will get rid of him and he'll be all mine!!!"_**

"What are you thinking, you cheating asshole? Do you know how it feels to know that your wife doesn't love you and cheated on you? Do you know what its like to have someones child who doesn't love you? Do you know how much pain you've caused me?" Sakura cried.

"Sakura-Chan, I don't know what your talking about, I missed dinner because I had an emergency meeting with Neji and Lee, and then Hinata came in and kissed me for some reason and I told her I was married and left! And yes, I do know all the pain you've caused me." Naruto said sadly.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" Sakura cried.

"Because, you can go ask Lee yourself, he's your boyfriend now, isn't he? Now I have to leave." Naruto said miserably as he stood up and started to walk away.

"W-Wait... please don't leave....I-I don't want to be alone anymore. And Lee isn't my b-boyfriend." Sakura cried as Naruto turned around and walked over to the place where he was sitting.

"Fine, hold on, I have evidence in my pocket, here is the message from Lord Mizukage that he sent that day." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket, and after a few seconds handed it to Sakura. Sakura shakily opened the scroll and read it, then cried some more.

"S-So y-y-you d-didn't cheat o-on me then?" Sakura cryed, trying to form a slight smile. Naruto went over to where Sakura was sitting and hugged her, then whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. You don't have to be alone anymore, I'll move back first thing tomorrow morning." Sakura smiled and cryed some into Naruto's tux.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N- Press the green button! :dupe**


End file.
